1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-hull watercraft including sailboats and powerboats, and more particularly to a multi-hull watercraft incorporating mechanisms for the piecemeal or articulated righting of such a watercraft when capsized.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Multi-hull sailboats are, perhaps, the most rapidly growing segment of the sailboat industry. Their popularity results most basically from their inherent stability, which, in turn, derives specifically from their wide beams as compared to monohulls. Wide beam stability can also result in a higher rate of speed, since it permits narrow, low resistance waterlines and increased sail-carrying capacity. Popularity has also increased since the America's Cup Race in 1988 was won by a catamaran, Stars & Stripes.
Catamaran is the name applied to a craft having twin hulls. In it, two similar or identical hulls are joined parallel to each other at some distance apart by cross-beams or a platform. This type of sailboat has the advantage of increased stability that can be combined with lightness and low water resistance and large sail carrying capacity.
Another multi-hull watercraft powered by engine or sail is the trimaran which has three separate hulls. At present, because of shorter length of the individual connecting cross-beams, trimarans can be built with even wider overall beams than catamarans. This, and the ability to attach the jib firmly to the main hull, results in the greatest stability and speed up wind. Also, trimarans, with practical systems for narrowing their beams for berthing and trailering, are being marketed today. However, larger catamarans provide more living space than equivalent-length trimarans and they may have some advantage down wind. While sailing multi-hulls have predominated in their development, motorized catamarans are also being explored for their stability, speed and useful space.
Ironically, perhaps the greatest limitations on multi-hull sailcraft also derive from their stability and wide beam. Finding an adequate berth or slip is difficult and expensive. Only the smallest multi-hulls can be trailered while assembled, and only a few which are slightly larger, can be collapsed efficiently to comply with road restrictions. Possible increased stresses on cross-beams, hulls and trimaran amas also make wide beams difficult. Hence, sail areas, aspect ratios and speeds are restrained by beam widths which must be realistic.
Another factor limiting multi-hulls today is the difficulty in righting any but the smallest of such craft without assistance after capsizing. That is to say, while wider beams tend to protect from capsizing, they also compound the problem of righting the craft after capsize. Multi-hulls, unlike ballasted mono-hulls, have their greatest stability when vertical, and when capsized. The difficulty of recovering from a capsize remains a problem of multi-hulls in the eyes of many.
Prior art approaches at solving the capsize problem have been mostly limited to providing masthead floats which attempt to prevent a partial capsize from becoming complete. Reference is hereby made to a book entitled "The Capsize Bugaboo" published by Chiodi Advertising & Publishing, Inc. of Boston, Ma., Copyright 1980. This book is a compendium of approaches for both preventing capsize of multi-hull craft and prior art attempts at achieving self-righting thereof. None of the disclosed self-righting approaches teaches or suggests the methods described and claimed herein.
Articulated trimarans are currently available which can be narrowed to fit into a slip or onto a trailer, and some catamarans can be narrowed for trailering, but systems for righting completely capsized multi-hulls are essentially nonexistent. Most prior proposals for capsize recovery involved controlled flooding of hulls or parts of hulls and amas along with accompanying compromises in flotation to make this possible, and none have ever been implemented in an emergency situation. Motorized multi-hulls are limited by the same problems of breadth of beam.
Accordingly, when considering relatively large size multi-hull sailing craft of lengths ranging from, say, 25 feet to 250 feet, and whose beams approach their lengths and having masts whose height are approximately 1 to 2 times their lengths, a need exists for a way to recover from a capsize. Moreover, a need exists for a multi-hull sailing craft that allows for a narrowing of the beam to facilitate berthing and/or trailering.